Pour une histoire de fraisier
by Eternity-neko
Summary: C'était un jeudi matin. De ces matins calmes, où les seuls sons venant troubler le silence étaient le chant des oiseaux et la tondeuse à gazon de ce putain de voisin lève-tôt. Oui, c'était l'un de ces matins où vous pensez que rien de grave ne peut arriver. Et pourtant... Label SPPS.


_**Auteur:** Moi, donc même rituel, pas skyrock et bla bla bla U.U_

 _ **Disclaimers:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hiro Mashima ! '^'_

 _ **Note:** Bon, ce couple est très bizarre, et cet O.S plutôt mal fait, mais quand on me met au défi d'écrire sur du Rogue x Erza avec pour thème la dispute... Petite panne d'inspiration xD Cependant, je voulais tout de même la poster. J'espère que ce ne sera pas si mal fait que ça x)_

* * *

C'était un jeudi matin. De ces matins calmes, où les seuls sons venant troubler le silence étaient le chant des oiseaux et la tondeuse à gazon de ce putain de voisin lève-tôt. Oui, c'était l'un de ces matins où vous pensez que rien de grave ne peut arriver. Et pourtant, dans une maison reculée de Magnolia, se préparait une terrible bataille. Comment ça, vous ne voyez pas ? Mais si, observez bien attentivement. Nous sommes dans une chambre, à peine éclairée par les premiers rayons de soleil, se frayant un passage à travers les rideaux bleus ciel. Et, dans le lit double trônant au centre de la pièce, se trouve un jeune homme endormis. Le faible souffle de sa respiration fait se soulever par intervalles réguliers sa mèche de cheveux corbeaux, lui retombant devant l'oeil droit.

Soudain, un cris strident retentit dans l'habitation, et le garçon se réveille en sursaut. Il ouvre grand les yeux, et regarde d'un oeil inquiet autours de lui, à la recherche de ce qui a bien put causer cette exclamation de voix provenant de sa petite-amie. Car oui, il a bien remarqué que c'était elle qui avait hurlé ainsi. Ne la voyant pas dans la pièce, il se leva et descendit jusque dans la cuisine. Sa copine était là, positionnée devant la table et lui tournant le dos. Il inspecta quelques instants la pièce, et ne remarqua aucun bandit ou araignée dans les parages. Bon... Pas de grave danger en vue, tout va bien. Maintenant, seconde mission : déterminer pourquoi diable la femme de sa vie avait poussé un tel cris d'horreur.

« Erza... Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. »

La susnommée ne se retourna pas, mais il put bien voir son corps trembler de rage contenue.

« Il se passe que... Quelqu'un ici à mangé mon fraisier ! répondit-elle tristement. »

Gros blanc. TRES gros blanc. Et merde... Ils avaient un gros problème.

« Hmmm... Et c'est si grave que ça ? »

Aussitôt la question posée, le jeune homme se dit qu'il avait fait une grosse connerie. Titania pivota doucement sur elle-même, comme au ralenti, et une fois face à son petit-ami, lui lança un regard noir qui ferait même fuir Zeleph en courant. Le pauvre déglutit bruyamment.

« Bien sûr que c'est grave, Rogue ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je l'avais acheté chez le meilleur pâtissier de Magnolia, et il avait mis une double dose de crème spécialement pour moi ! »

Rogue pensa que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Au moins la ligne de la rousse n'en prendrait pas un coup et il ne se retrouverait pas à embrasser une baleine dans deux moi. Mais il préféra garder cela pour lui, il n'était pas suicidaire.

« Et bien... Tu peux aller en racheter un non ?

\- Mais non, il est parti en vacances ! »

Tsss, putain de branleur qui se payait un voyage aux Bahamas grâce à ses gâteaux hyper caloriques. Alors que de braves mages se battaient au prix de leurs vies pour payer tout juste leur loyer.

« Alors... Une autre boutique ?

\- Jamais ! C'est le seul qui fait de si bons fraisiers. Et comme tu es incapable de cuisiner correctement... »

Rogue tiqua mais ne releva pas. D'accord il ne savait pas cuisiner, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si il avait bouffé de la viande crue à mains nues quand il était encore avec Skiadrum. Et ensuite dans la rue avec Sting. Puis il y avait eu Minerva et Yukino pour cuisiner, alors forcément il n'avait pas cherché à apprendre. Et si ça la faisait chier, elle pouvait les faire elle-même hein ses fraisiers !

Il y eut un gros silence dans la pièce. Après un moment, Erza croisa les bras et soupira.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai déjà trouvé le coupable, exposa-t-elle. »

Le mage d'ombres haussa un sourcil.

\- Ah bon ? Et qui est-ce ?

\- Frosch. J'en suis certaine. »

Alors ça, il ne pouvait pas le laisser passer.

« Et d'où tu sors ça, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras, signe de son irritation.

\- Il reluquait mon fraiser d'un air envieux hier ! Je suis sûre qu'il l'a mangé !

\- Désolé, mais c'est tout sauf une preuve tangible.

\- Bien évidemment ! Monsieur Cheney défend immédiatement son adorable grenouille, sans même imaginer un seul instant qu'il puisse être coupable ! dit-elle en haussant légèrement la voix.

\- Frosh est un chat !

\- On s'en fout bordel ! »

Silence. Il se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, jaugeant leur adversaire.

« Et puis même, reprit Rogue. C'est tout sauf une raison, tu n'as pas de preuves.

\- Ca me suffit amplement, c'est totalement son genre.

\- Frosch n'est pas un goinfre !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu as déjà vu comme il se jette sur le chocolat que tu lui ramènes ?!

\- Mais parce qu 'il aime le chocolat ! Il s'en fiche de ton fraisier !

\- Et qui te le dit ?! Explosa Erza.

\- Mais moi, je le connais mieux que toi ! »

Il se fixèrent un long instant, essoufflés par leur éclat de voix.

« Bon, tu sais quoi ? On a qu'à aller lui demander, proposa Rogue, peux envieux de continuer à se disputer avec sa petite-amie. C'était là leur première querelle qui plus est.

\- Ca ne sert à rien de lui poser la question. »

Rogue la regarda avec interrogation.

« Il est trop con, il ne s'en rappelle sans doute pas. »

Là, le Dragon Slayer vit rouge.

« Mais d'où tu te permets de le traiter comme ça ?! Il ne t'as rien fait à ce que je sache !

\- Si, il a mangé mon fraisier !

\- Mais putain, tu n'en est même pas sûre !

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Je te dis que si !

\- Fro en a marre que vous lui cassiez les oreilles ! hurla soudain l'exceed, qui les avait observé depuis le salon durant tout ce temps. »

Les deux amoureux se stoppèrent net.

« Et puis, reprit la petite bête, Fro n'a pas mangé le fraisier d'Erza-san. Fro n'aime pas les fraises. »

Rogue la regarda d'un air supérieur et elle détourna les yeux, honteuse.

« Ok, je me suis trompée, désolée... Je n'ai pas chercher à faire la part des choses dans mon énérvement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le mage d'ombre en la prenant dans ses bras. Il faudra juste que tu apprennes à ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives à l'avenir...

\- Je ferai des efforts, promis ! »

Rogue sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, lui montrant par la même occasion qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

La porte d'entrée claqua soudainement, et Sting ne tarda pas à entrer dans la cuisine avec les bras remplis de sacs de courses, Lecter sur ses talons.

« Et bien, j'arrive pas au bon moment on dirait ! Dans la chambre pour vos cochonneries, bande d'exhibitionnistes ! dit-il en déposant son chargement sur la table.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas insister pour venir en colocation avec nous, si tu savais ce qui t'attendait, répliqua Rogue.

\- Mais je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça voyons ! Tiens Erza, où est-ce que tu as acheté le fraisier qui était sur la table ? Il était délicieux. »

Gros blanc. Blanc intersidéral. Sting releva lentement les yeux, pour voir les deux amoureux le fixer... intensément.

« Sting... Tu te rends compte que l'on s'est disputés par ta faute ? Et que tu as mangé MON fraisier ? susurra Erza.

\- Heuuu...

\- Erza... Je te propose de lui en faire subir les conséquences... ajouta Rogue. »

Le mage de lumière déglutit. Il avait peut-être fais une connerie en mangeant ce met plus que tentant. Il remarqua le regard sadique que s'échangèrent les deux tourteaux. Ok, définitivement une grosse connerie.

« Sting-Kun... chuchota doucement l'exceed brun. J'ai peur.

\- T'en fais pas Lecter... J'ai toujours été très bon à la course. »

* * *

 _Eternity: Voilààààà ! Bon sorry si c'est pas génial, mais avec ce couple j'avais pas d'idée... x)_

 _Rogue: Mais qu'as-tu donc fait de moi ?_

 _Erza: Et de moi ?!_

 _Eternity: Ecoutez les gars, pour moi vous deux en couple ça le fait pas, mais c'était un défi !_

 _Rogue: Et ?_

 _Eternity: ON REFUSE PAS UN DEFI ! èOé_

 _Erza: Ok, ok..._

 _Sting: J'ai l'air d'un con... Reviewez pour moi mes amis, sauvez mon honneur ! T^T_


End file.
